


the courage of stars

by cheschi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Space Pirates, Star Wars AU, and they meet, and zuko is basically trying to escape the empire of the fire nation, because why the hell not, ho ho HO, idk katara is probably like a rey figure, instead of pirates, tbh just a snippet of it doe but will probs continue this in all likelihood, this is incomlete ok!!! these r just drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheschi/pseuds/cheschi
Summary: Perhaps the only thing worse than pirates is, well, space pirates.or, Zuko is 16 when he discovers the Black Star and wonders how much of his life was founded on a lie.





	

 

“How do I know I can trust you?”

The shawl around his head flaps in the wind, covering the left side of his face.

In the distance, she can hear the hum of the Dai Li planes; siren howls, low and screeching, and her ocean eyes pierce his amber ones.

“You don’t, but you need to if you want to survive.”

-

Ba Sing Se is just how he remembers it.

Under Fire Nation siege, the city has grown like a black market.

In every corner of the city, there are stalls selling everything from fish lips to the hides of saber-tooth moose lions, but beyond the facade of the buzz of the markets is the desperation and desolation clawing its way to the surface. The rare items are just a cover up for the drugs sold under tables and switched between hands in an attempt to gather enough money to care for the dying loved ones at home.

The Earth virus, they call it in the Fire Nation.

It’s mid-morning and the sweltering orange sun envelops Zuko in a storm of heat and sand. He wears a mask that covers most of his face to protect himself from the dust and the spread of the disease, but mostly to protect himself from getting recognized. All the four nations are too small and his face is too recognizable for him to travel undetected. If he is caught, Ozai will have his head. His feet skid past the white chafed tiles as he maneuvers his ways across the marketplace.

He ducks to the side to avoid an oncoming cart, the pusher evidently struggling to carry several pounds worth of cabbages. A fallen piece of product rolls off the cart and the man hurls curses at Zuko’s head.

Murmurs buzz in his ears as he walks past the small area. Some words he can pick up on. Bits and pieces of broken Mandai, Kantun, Fugi, and Ainese

_Avatar, force, century._

-

The Force is not as rare as one might think.

He has it, Azula has it, and his Father has it.

Only Ursa did not, but even then, she was descended from one of the greatest Roku, one of the greatest Jedis. He grows up believing that the Force is a good thing, that it only goes to the right people. Which is why he questions his own weak control of his powers and when he sees his father’s saber, red-hot and angry, slice the head off one of the Stormtroopers clean of his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> so the languages are basically based on Chinese dialects—Mandai is Mandarin, Kantun is Cantonese, and Fugi is Fookien/Fujianese.
> 
> p.s. the black star is basically the death star and it’s a reference to the day of black sun huzzah
> 
> p.p.s. in this fic the force is pretty much being able to bend
> 
> idk tbh this is trash LOL but i wanted to write a star wars AU and so this drabble thing came to be. will probably write more and finish this but lmk what you guys think


End file.
